


Study Leave

by checkmate



Series: Working Overtime [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, bruce is a tease and tony thinks with his penis, i can only write porn at 3am, thats it thats this entire fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 18:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/checkmate/pseuds/checkmate
Summary: Tony yanked him to his feet by the collar of his shirt,Bruce barely ducking his head out from the underside of the desk, and kissed him.“You taste like dicks.” He said when they broke apart, and Bruce chuckled.“I missed you too.”(no need to have read previous parts)





	Study Leave

**Author's Note:**

> you dont have to have read the other parts of this series this is pure pwp basically bruce was tonys intern and now hes in college thats it that being said the other two parts are merely an accumulated 22k of literally just porn so knock yourself out
> 
> literally wrote this between the hours of 2am and 5am so make of that what you will

_ Kick me three times if you want me to stop. _

Tony stared at the message from Bruce in confusion, but didn’t have time to over-think it before pushing open the door and leading, with his best and brightest fake smile, a small group of major investors into his office. He hated these things. Pepper called them meetings but it was closer to feeding time at the zoo, each of them trying to get a bite of him in an environment where they knew as well as he did that Pepper would have his balls on a platter if he tried to duck out of it. 

He walked around to his desk, gesturing at the three chairs in front of it for them to take a seat, and pulled his chair in closer. “Right. So what is it that Stark Industries can do for you today?” He said, forcing the words out with as much sincerity as possible when there were a million other things he would rather be doing. 

Plus, Bruce was in town. He regretted it, sometimes, forcing him to apply to universities further afield. He regretted it every time he jerked off and thought about how easy it would have been for the kid to go to NYU, like Bruce originally planned, and he could have had him whenever he wanted. But no, someone had to be the bigger man, and the whole point of this was Bruce getting the absolute best education money could buy. The last thing he wanted to be doing was talking to these idiots when Bruce Banner was in his reach for once, but according to Pepper, sex marathons were not a good enough reason to take time off work. 

He tried to listen, he really did, but these idiots had their heads so far up their asses they couldn’t hear how boring they sounded. The fact that really, it was Pepper who had the authority to make any decision didn’t matter--they would meet with him, just so they could say they met with Tony Stark. He glanced at his watch, and wow an entire three minutes had passed. Three minutes.

As soon as this ended, Tony was gonna call the UN and get them to update their policy on what constitutes torture. 

And then a hand on his leg made him jump so much even the investors stopped talking long enough to notice, and Tony looked down in horror to see Bruce Banner kneeling under his desk. He stared, and Bruce grinned as he reached for the button on Tony’s pants. 

“Are you okay, Mr Stark?” The woman asked with a frown, peering at him curiously, and he hastily nodded his head as Bruce tugged down the zipper. Tony shifted the chair in slightly closer, leaning forward on his elbows and pretending to be interested, to be thinking about anything other than Bruce, than Bruce’s fingers dipping into his briefs, than Bruce’s fingers carefully extracting his dick under the desk in a meeting with key investors. 

_ Kick me three times if you want me to stop. _

Fuck he was going to hell. 

He tried to focus on the conversation in front of him but really it was already a lost cause, any intention of focussing for once (or, as Pepper had warned him, facing her wrath) flown completely out of the window and plummeting fifty floors below into the crawling New York traffic. The best of intentions weren’t going to make a bit of difference from the moment Bruce pressed his lips to Tony’s dick. 

He swallowed, shifted in his seat, the paranoia that somehow they could see through solid mahogany and knew exactly what was going on waist down almost overwhelming. They didn’t know. They had no idea, and he could keep it that way if he could just hold it together. Sometimes he hated Bruce for how easily he could play him.

“Mr Stark?” 

The three of them were frowning now, cottoning on to the fact that his attention was elsewhere even if the fact that he was receiving a-- _ oh god fuck Banner _ \--miraculously well delivered blow job at that very moment passed thankfully over their heads. “Sorry, Mr Wei, yes. Where were we? Ah, figures.” 

Figures he could do. Jarvis lit up the required data sheets in the air in front of him, not surrendering any opportunity to show off the newest Stark product about to hit the market, and Tony, doing his best to ignore Bruce's slow, languishing licks up the underside of his cock, directed the investors from point to point. He may not involve himself much in the actual day to day running of Stark Industries, but he knew it well enough to not have to think too much as he talked, and if he on occasion stumbled over a word or two or lost his train of thought as Bruce sank his mouth deeper and deeper over his cock, his hand wrapped around the length he couldn't quite manage, then… well. Tony could handle a couple of people thinking he was a shit public speaker. It wasn't a high price to pay in this situation. 

As he was wrapping up, directing the ball back into their court, Bruce pulled back, giving his dick two last careful jerks before his hand moved away too. Was that it? Tony found himself equal parts grateful and… well, disappointed. 

Moments later, his phone buzzed against the desk. Usually he would leave it, but in this case he had a feeling he might know who it was. 

_ Imagine what they would say if they knew why you were really so distracted.  _

Tony glanced quickly over at them, apologised hastily, and tapped out a reply.  _ ur the absolute worst _

_ Don't worry, I'm not gonna make you come. Not even you could hide that in front of these idiots.  _

The relief was short lived. 

_ I'm gonna get you as close as damn possible, though. You make such pretty sounds when you're desperate, but I guess I won't get to hear them today. _

Oh fuck. 

Bruce's mouth was back on him in an instant, the urgency and pace amplified as he drove Tony closer to orgasm. It shouldn't be so easy, Tony thought, his fingers digging into the ridge on the underside of the desk. He wondered if Bruce had factored their company into his calculations--in present company, the exhibitionism, the chance of discovery, the stakes being so much fucking higher (like, actually being murdered if Pepper found out) only making this whole clusterfuck hotter. Without being able to see him or hear him, how could Bruce possibly judge how close he was?

He should stop this. He really, really should— 

Bruce sank his mouth down all the way, rising slightly on his knees to get the proper angle, and Tony damn near swallowed his tongue. 

cold showers cold showers reed richards delivering a lecture roadkill cold showers

He didn't realise he had his eyes closed until he opened them and his visitors, who had at some point crossed the line from irritation into actual concern, gaped at him. “Are you feeling unwell, Mr Stark?”

He could say yes and they would leave and Bruce would suck him off and it would be worth the bollocking he got from Pepper any day of the week but Bruce's fingers applied just enough pressure to his balls to make his warning crystal clear and Tony shook his head. The meeting was scheduled for thirty minutes. They'd had twenty. He could survive another ten minutes, or he had a feeling Bruce would make him regret it. “No, no I'm fine. The European accounts, yes—” 

He didn't know one end of their dealings in Europe from the other, not when Bruce kept trying to suck his brains out through his cock, not while Bruce worked him up as close to the edge as he could before Tony cracked only to pull away, to trace a single finger up the length of his dick, catching every sensitive vein as he bit back whimpers. He made the mistake of looking down and the sight of Bruce kneeling between his thighs, his head dipped into his lap, those beautiful light brown curls nestled in several thousand dollars worth of bespoke suit, was nearly enough for him to come there and then. 

Tony glanced at the clock. Five minutes. Five minutes to wrap up this meeting and ensure they didn't stay one minute longer. Bruce, always efficient always organised, had an eye on the time as well, and he wasted not a second of it in his final, brutal assault on Tony’s aching cock, spit slick and rock hard. 

He was so close. He was too close. The clock ticked down, and Tony  couldn't stop himself from wrapping a tight fist in Bruce's hair, trying however futile to hold him off, to slow him down. If anything, it only encouraged him, licking and sucking and then stopping just long enough for Tony to get down from the edge before starting again. He underestimated Bruce's read on him. The precision was impeccable, although maybe at this point that was just par for the course where Bruce was concerned.

The moment, the actual literal second the clock ticked past the half hour, Tony cut in. “Well, it was a pleasure to speak to you, as always, but unfortunately I have another meeting.” 

If they were surprised by the strict time keeping Tony hoped they just put it up to famous Tony Stark rudeness, nothing that Pepper couldn't fix. “Ms Potts?” He called out over the intercom, and her assistant Natasha responded. “Could you please escort my guests back to the lobby?” He grabbed the closest scrap of paper to him and pretended it was because he was far too engrossed with work that he couldn't do it himself, and not because his pants were undone and he was five seconds away from coming with his young protege/boyfriend on his knees under his desk. 

Natasha dutifully appeared within moments, and with a concerningly knowing look in Tony’s direction (honestly he wouldn't be surprised if that one could see through solid mahogany desks) led the investors from his office and closed the door firmly behind her. 

“I'm going to kill you.” He exploded, rolling his chair back to properly looking at Bruce. 

He really wanted to be angry. He did. But, well… With eyes wide, dark as night, lips red from a solid half an hour of being stretched around his cock, spit and pre-come spread from his mouth half way up his cheek, his hair even messier than usual… it was really hard to be angry at someone who looked that damn hot. “That's no way to treat your long estranged fuck buddy.” 

Tony yanked him to his feet by the collar of his shirt,Bruce barely ducking his head out from the underside of the desk, and kissed him. 

“You taste like dicks.” He said when they broke apart, and Bruce chuckled. 

“I missed you too.” 

“And that's beautiful and all, Banner, really, I'm touched, but if you don't put that pretty little mouth on my cock right now I might actually throw you out a window.” 

Bruce reached down, gave him a couple of slow strokes, kissing him again. Tony bucked into his hand, unable to help himself, and growled. “Nuh uh. If you start a blow job you can goddamn finish it, Banner. You reap what you sow, asshole.”

“Gosh, so needy.” Bruce teased, but he dropped to his knees nonetheless. Tony wrapped a hand in his hair, guided his head into place. 

After thirty minutes of torturous teasing, forcing himself to bite back every gasp, every moan, Tony couldn't help but swear as Bruce wasted no time in sinking his mouth as far down as he could without choking. His tongue swirled against every ridge, every sensitive spot like Bruce had it mapped out, sinking his lips lower on each bob of his head, his throat relaxing to take him in until Bruce's nose was buried in Tony's pubic hair. 

He swallowed carefully, the sensation sending shockwaves through Tony, and god he was so close, it was too much, been on the edge too long. He could feel the heat pooling in his belly, so fucking close— “Bruce, fuck,  _ please—”  _

Bruce gave a final, long suck, and Tony came hard into his mouth, holding Bruce close as he swallowed every drop, the last weak dribbles of come licked from his lips with a satisfied smirk. 

Tony collapsed back into his desk chair. “Fuck.” He breathed, staring wide eyed at Bruce, an obvious tent in his jeans but looking so pleased with himself he didn't even care. “Fucking… fuck, Bruce. How the fuck did you go away for college and come back  _ more kinky  _ than when you left?” 

“It's a talent.” Bruce joked. 

“Oh?”

“Mm. It's called sexual frustration. Trust me, I have plenty of other masturbation fantasies I'm more than happy to try out.” 

Tony tried not to overthink the connotations of that, that Bruce wasn’t… wasn't  _ seeing _ anyone else. He knew he could. Tony had no intention of getting in the way of Bruce having a normal relationship, but it made him happier than it really should, that implication that there was in fact no one but him. Sharing Bruce was a concept best left in the abstract. “Oh? You'll have to go through them with me some time, Banner. Didn't realise you were going to come back with homework.”

“What's the point of having a mentor if you're not going to run such ideas by them from time to time?” He agreed, unbuttoning his jeans and stepping closer. “You want to do the honours, or should I?” 

“Blow jobs are less clean up.” He grinned. 

It didnt take Bruce long to come either--Tony suspected he had been hard since the minute he positioned himself under that desk. He cleaned him up as best he could before tossing Bruce a tissue from his desk drawer, grabbing one for himself. 

“If I get in trouble with Pepper, I'm blaming you.” He warned, throwing the tissue in the trash and attempting to make himself look somewhat respectable. Dick put away, flies done up, shirt tucked in. 

“Worth it.”

“How long are you back for?” He asked, not wanting to know the answer because hell it was easier to imagine a world where he never had to let Bruce go. 

“Just til Monday.” He said, but he sounded as regretful as Tony felt. Four days. That was it. Four days. 

“Well, how about we see just how many of those fantasies we can fit into four days?” 

Bruce smirked. “Whatever you like, Mr Stark.”

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is [scibros](http://scibros.tumblr.com) but i literally never use it any more so (i still have the app so like my ask box is open and ill see messages and stuff but i like never post lol)
> 
> anyhoo thanks for reading sorry its been so long xoxo


End file.
